creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Constitution of The United Empire Of Creativia
We Are The People of the Creativia, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United Empire Of Creativia. Article I: Congress Section I. Any player constituent who has attained the Age of Twenty-One updates shall vote for a nobleman of his choosing to represent him in the executive legislature. He shall freely cast his choice on a ballot in a designated voting bureau and deposit the ballot in a box. After all the constituents accomplished their duty of Citizenry, the box contents shall be dumped in the nearest river and the predetermined winner be announced to the People. Section II. Any elected representative in the Land of the Free shall receive 10 slaves Free of charge, only shipping and handling to pay and shall be refunded if not satisfied before 30 days. Section III. Any legitimate citizen of the Country shall aspire to become a Representative and serve his People regardless of gender, social status or ethnicity. Creepers, Exatians and working-class commoners shall not be considered as legitimate citizens. Section IV. Any aspiring Congressman shall have a blank criminal parchment, or at least lie about it in a manner that is satisfactory in order to be trusted with a seat in Congress. No Congressman shall befoul the Trusted Institution that is Congress with honesty. Section V. The Militia of the country is to abide by the Laws of the Union, suppress all not-creativian acts and states and repel the Invasions; it is not in any case authorized to be entangled in foreign affairs, nor be used for invasions unless Congress authorizes such intervention. However, should a green substance gain importance one day, this section is to be completely ignored. Section VI. The Union shall collect four (4) barrelw of Chlorophyll for every Slave coming in the Land by means of Boat. The owners of such Slaves shall hit the person with a maximum of twenty-five (25) whiplashes a day. Shall they exceed that limit, an extra barrel of chlorophyll shall be given by the Offender to Congress as a Courtesy. Section VIII. The Representatives shall park their horses in the Congress stables in an effort not to clog the trail in front of the building. Any horses left in front of the Congress will be towed. Section XIV. The Representatives shall not lie to their constituents, distort the Truth nor hide facts from the electorate under any circumstances. Should a Congressman commit the latter, the punishment incurred shall be absolutely nothing. Article II: Imperialilship Section I. Any Leader shall be a natural born creativian unless they can produce a lawful-looking counterfeit birth certificate. Section II. Impeachment is a last resort maneuver and shall be lawful under the following circumstances: 1. The Leader is found guilty of a High Felony such as Genocide. 2. The Leader is actively working with Foreign Nations in a plot to kill more, but no fewer, than One Hundred Thousand Citizens of the Union. 3. The Leader does not take chlorophyll. Section III. The Presidential electoral process shall be as complicated as possible so that no man, woman nor child can understand anything to it. It shall be comprised of Delegates, Bound Delegates, Straitjacketed Delegates or whatever the Nobles of the Future can come up with. Article III: Justice Section I. Liberty and freedom and justice and brotherhood and kindred love and tolerance and equality and temperance and liberty shall be enjoyed by all creativians who own at least 160’00’000’000 blocks of land and own one score of oxen or two score of horses and cows. Section II.The supreme court is to be the greatest of all the courts in Creativia and is to have the final say in any legal case if it so decides. No Supreme Court decision shall be overridden unless the Clorophyll, Cat ,governing or war industries think otherwise. Section III. The People shall not breach the Peace in the land nor commit crimes. Piracy on the high seas, Horsejacking and Grand Theft Carriage are to be punishable by forced labor aimed at building the tracks for the upcoming steam-powered horse. Article IV: Communication Section I. In case the Union wants to communicate with the Old Stuff, a bottle containing a message scribbled on tree bark shall be thrown to the High Seas as smoke signals have proved fruitless. The bottle shall not be a refundable one. Section II. Any network utilizing technology that connects people to a centralized hive of information shall be free from regulation including use of telegraph networks, horse-drawn mail deliver and whatever new technology may come from the fruits and majesty of scientific investigation. Section III. The budget allowed to the National Sky Exploration Agency shall be tenfold (10) the allowance given to the Children of Poverty. The new artifact called 'Binoculars' should be the Agency's first priority. Papyrus commanding the People to refrain from looking at the Sun directly shall be distributed to those who can still see. Article V: Filler Section I. There shall be an Article V in the Constitution of the United Creativian Empire. Nobody shall refer to it as a filler. Article VI: Postamble We hereby declare solemnly that we were totally high out of our heads(On chlorophyll) when scribbling this Document and that it shall rule the Land eternally.